


red code akuma (things go awry)

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Alya is straight up not having a good time, Angst, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Miracle Queen, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, eventual identity reveal, ladybug and co.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Marinette is panicked at every Akuma sighting, and now Alya knows why. Adrien runs at every Akuma Alert, now Alya knows why. An Akuma that throws you into fight of flight shows up and sends Paris into hell.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire
Kudos: 26





	1. Akuma sightings and panicked best friends

It was a gloomier night outside, and she just sat there. A red suit with black whizzed past the window. Alya was sitting on the couch, waiting for Marinette to text back.  _ Creak. Creak. _ Alya quickly turned around and bolted upright. “Get back to bed, you little monsters!” To keep her feeling hopeful, Etta and Ella would sneak out of bed and attempt to come and sit with her. But everytime they tried, Alya would usher them back to bed.

After getting them tucked in for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, Marinette  _ finally _ came back. “Girl, where have you been!?” 

“I, uh, forgot my toothbrush and got, uh, sidetracked! Yeah, you know, papa being protective, as always.” 

“Way to throw your dad under the bus. Well, which movie first?” They planned for it to be a movie night and then go to school together the next day. They collectively decided on Guardians of the Galaxy, then Vol. 2. 

* * *

After a while, they were just messing around when there was an akuma alert. By then, it was around midnight, an odd time for an akuma to strike, but not uncommon. A panicked look swept across Marinette’s face. Alya could understand why she would be afraid because, obviously, they have had some pretty terrifying akumas. For example, Alya once almost got sacrificed to the gods. But why would she be terrified at a small pigeon akuma that Ladybug and Chat Noir have defeated at least 30 times? Right after the akuma alert went off blaring, Marinette said in an overly panicked tone and voice, “OH! Um, I  _ really _ have to go and, uh, time of the month!” and sprinted off.

Alya was overly confused. She watched Marinette sprint to the bathroom and slam the door shut. She sighed and rested her head in her hands while propping her elbow on the arm of the couch.

Meanwhile, Marinette was dashing to the bathroom, needing to find a way to get out of the house and  _ NOW _ . She thought to climb out and swing away as Ladybug, but why would Ladybug be hanging with the girl who runs the Ladyblog, the source trying to find out her identity? On the other hand, that was her only real option. “Tikki, spots on!” She climbed out the window and swung away.

Etta and Ella sprinted out of their room, being woken up by the akuma alert coming through the radio. They sprinted over to Alya and clung on to her, Alya keeping them close, knowing they were terrified, and herself being worried about Marinette. “Hey, do you girls want to watch something to calm down?” They slightly nodded and Alya grabbed the remote to turn on a relaxing Netflix show for them.

30 minutes pass and the twins are fast asleep next to Alya, and she is slowly dozing off. She heard a slight  _ thud _ from the bathroom. Alya slowly got up, making sure to keep the twins asleep, and went to check on Marinette. Alya knocked on the door ever so lightly, as to not wake anyone up, and asked, “Hey, girl. You alright?” Marinette had just gotten back and hadn’t even de-transformed yet. 

“Yeah, Alya, I’m fine. I just got, um, distracted.” 

Alya whispered back, “Well, be a bit careful when coming back to the couch. The twins came out and fell asleep on the couch after the akuma alert.” 

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Alya went back and let the twins sleep at the end of the couch while making room for her and Marinette to sit and talk. 

“Tikki, spots off.” Marinette quickly took Tikki, gave her a cookie, and put her gently in her pocket. 

“You know, Marinette, Alya is probably worried about you. You have been running off to different places and making excuses more often than usual.” 

“Yeah, I know, Tikki. It’s just that Hawkmoth has been sending out akumas every day, and they always happen to strike when I'm with Alya. I can’t even get a break at midnight!” 

Tikki then said, “Just make sure you spend enough time with friends while balancing being Ladybug. Both are important!” 

“I know, Tikki. And I get that. Thank you.”


	2. More heroes and the Akuma (great googly moogly, it's all gone to shit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya knows, heroes are gathered, and the akuma appears with a bang.

Marinette finally returned back to the couch and quietly sat down. “Hey girl!” Alya quietly exclaimed. “I have been meaning to ask you about some stuff.” Before Marinette could even say anything, Alya continued. “Why do you keep running off? If not running off, you’re always late. Especially during or after an akuma. It’s left me wondering.” 

Marinette started to panic, trying to come up with, once again, a plausible excuse and say it without stuttering, which she failed at. “I, um, I, ah…” She sighed, deeply. “I got nothing.” 

Alya was stunned. “What do you mean, ‘ _ you got nothing _ .’ WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” 

Marinette sighed, thinking about the grave she was digging herself. “Listen, Alya, I-” A  _ blaring _ noise came from any and every speaker in the house. 

“ **ALERT! ALERT! We have a code red akuma here, folks! I repeat! A CODE RED!”** A look of terror went across everyone’s faces, but Marinette looked like she had just seen the pits of hell with her very own eyes. Nora rushed into the living room, seeing if everyone was ok. She took the twins and kept them close. Marinette grabbed Alya’s wrist and  _ sprinted _ .

“GIRL WHAT’S HAPPENING??” Alya was freaked out before, but now, she felt like it was a fever dream. 

“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!” Marinette immediately transformed and Alya was about to pass out. Ladybug stopped for a second, and then started carrying her bridal-style. Alya didn’t say anything. Marinette de-transformed and, still carrying Alya bridal-style, dropped her off in Master Fu’s space and said, “Alya Cesaire, you will use the fox miraculous for the greater good.” took Alya over to the miracle box, and handed her the miraculous. Alya took it and immediately transformed. 

“Now what do I do?” 

Marinette immediately responded, “You will find Nino and Chloe. We may need more people later. You will bring them here one by one and give them their miraculous and have them come to the Eiffel Tower to meet. And you absolutely  _ WILL NOT _ say anything about knowing my identity.” Alya nodded in recognition. “Tikki, spots on.” She transformed and swung away. Alya was still stunned, but she complied with her orders. 

First she swung by Nino’s. She opened his window and took him away in her arms. “Alya, what’s happening?” 

She simply replied, “Don’t worry, you heard the alert, right?” She dropped him off and Master Fu handed him his miraculous. He transformed and Alya gave him the instruction to meet Ladybug and Chat at the Eiffel Tower. Meanwhile, she would grab Chloe, as to save her boyfriend the hassle. 

She swung by the Bourgeois hotel and grabbed Chloe. “What the HELL are you doing??” 

“Chloe, Ladybug and akuma.” 

“Oh, ok then.” 

She dropped Chloe off and she got her miraculous. “Listen, Chloe. We-” 

“It’s QUEEN BEE.” 

“Ok then. Queen Bee, we need to go to the Eiffel Tower to meet with Ladybug and Chat Noir to help them fight. Now let’s go.” Poor Alya was still trying to completely process what was happening. Code red akuma, Marinette is Ladybug, the city is in terror. How could this all happen?

* * *

They were now all at the tower. They hadn’t realized how bad this was. To Ladybug, it was almost on par with Chat Blanc. And that’s saying a lot. To everyone else, it was the worst thing that they had ever encountered. By now, all of Paris was awake and it was nearly 1 am. School had by now had been closed for a week because of the trauma of this situation. 

Everyone was in danger. Hawkmoth knew that everyone was in danger, but took no care to help fight against the villain.  Nathalie was  _ seriously _ considering helping to fight, but she wouldn’t betray Gabriel like that.

The akuma had the power of getting into other people’s minds to make them go into fight or flight, making them have irrational decisions, thus wreaking havoc on Paris. For example, the heroes were up against a whole revolution of mind-fucked Parisians with pitchforks and kitchen knives. 

Rena and Queen Bee showed up, and things were already going to hell. Chat had already used his Cataclysm and he was about to de-transform. Ladybug hadn’t used Lucky Charm, as it wasn’t time, and that showed how long this could last. Carapace was putting off using Shelter, as  everyone needed to fight. 

Rena was looking around, seeing what kind of illusion she could make to at least distract the civilians, but couldn’t figure one out. She heard a rapid  _ beep-beep-beep _ from the other side of the square, and saw that Chat was desperately trying to fend off a civilian mob and get away. Realizing that he was about to de-transform, Rena immediately dashed over and yelled, “GO HIDE! I’LL KEEP THEM DISTRACTED!” Chat ran off to an alleyway, knowing that he was in immense danger of de-transforming during the battle. But what he didn’t notice was that he actually  _ did _ de-transform during battle. And nobody saw,  _ except for Rena _ .

She was still fending off the civilians for him, but was simultaneously freaking out because ‘ _ Holy shit, it’s Adrien. _ ’ Now, she was trying to figure out a way to have these civilians out of the way, as they were getting highly out of control, not to mention that there was an actual akuma behind all of this. She looked around and things were now even worse. Ladybug had used her Lucky Charm, but was still trying to figure out how to use it. Queen bee had used Venom, and Carapace was protecting her with Shelter. Everyone had used their power. Everyone except for Rena,

She was still trying to figure out how to use her illusion, but that's when it clicked. She could use Mirage to frighten all of them, because the akuma made them go into fight or flight! With this idea, she yelled over, “LADYBUG! Lead them over here!” 

Ladybug was struck with confusion and worry, but in a need to figure out how to win this with her Lucky Charm, she sent them over anyways. As soon as Ladybug gave the go ahead, Rena leaped away, knowing that they would follow her. Suddenly, a very big mob of people was following her, and that left the heroes confused, yet relieved so that they could take a break. Ladybug went over to make sure that they were all ok and had enough time and room for them to de-transform if they so needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are you thinking of, nathalie?

**Author's Note:**

> ohoho, this has been sitting in my google docs for literal years, let's get this shitshow on the road.  
> writing style may/will change  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
